Jusqu'à la fin
by Chiiyo86
Summary: La loi des Hyûga pèse durement sur chacun des membres du clan. Pour Hiashi Hyûga, seize ans, cela signifie vivre sous la menace d'avoir un jour à choisir entre son frère bien-aimé, et le bien de son clan.


Note: _Bon, j'ai écrit ça il y a assez longtemps, mais je l'ai un peu rafraîchi, et voilà... Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose d'écrit sur les jumeaux Hyûga, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

Disclaimer: _Aucun des personnages de _Naruto _ne m'appartiennent, pas même Hiashi et Hizashi Hyûga. Eh oui, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**-- Jusqu'à la fin --**_

Hiashi Hyûga évita souplement le coup de son adversaire, d'un mouvement vif qui fit voler sa longue chevelure noire. En retour, il attaqua selon l'école du poing souple pratiquée par son clan, sa paume droite en avant, son bras gauche replié en arrière. Comme d'habitude, il dominait avec aisance le combat. Il n'était pas l'héritier d'un des clans les plus puissants de Konoha pour rien.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup bien placé le projette à terre. L'air fut brutalement expulsé de ses poumons quand il atterrit sur le dos dans la poussière, et son adversaire s'empressa de l'immobiliser, trop content de cette occasion de dominer le jeune Hyûga.

« J'ai gagné ! » claironna-t-il triomphalement.

Hiashi désactiva le Byakugan avec un soupir de frustration. Il eut une grimace furtive devant l'air réjoui de son adversaire, qui se trouvait être également son coéquipier. Mais très vite il reprit le contrôle de son expression.

« Tu peux te pousser, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- À ton service, répliqua Daisuke d'un air narquois. Mais j'ai quand même gagné. Pas vrai, Ruri ? » lança-t-il à leur partenaire, qui les regardait depuis la branche sur laquelle elle était assise.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber de sa branche, et atterrit gracieusement sur le sol.

« Je dirais qu'Hiashi était distrait. Je me trompe ? »

Hiashi évita les yeux gris de sa coéquipière. Comme d'habitude, elle se montrait un peu trop perspicace à son goût, et il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être facile à percer.

Daisuke, pour sa part, n'eut pas l'air contrarié le moins du monde que Ruri remette en cause sa victoire. Mais il était vrai qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur. Il adressa un sourire moqueur à Hiashi.

« Hm, je crois que tu as raison. Je parie qu'il s'inquiète pour Hizashi.

- Hizashi est un shinobi des plus compétents, répliqua Hiashi, un peu trop vivement, il le savait. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire pour lui. »

Ruri leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré, et fit passer une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille.

« Hizashi est ton frère jumeau. Il est parfaitement normal que tu t'en fasses pour lui. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à faire comme si sa vie n'était pas plus importante pour toi que celle du laitier. Vraiment, les Hyûga sont tellement…

- Et quand doit-il rentrer, au fait ? intervint précipitamment Daisuke, pour couper court à ce qui s'annonçait comme une dispute. Lui et son équipe sont partis pour une mission d'environ une semaine, il y a…

- Huit jours. » Il se rendit compte aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre avec autant d'assurance. Ses partenaires allaient croire qu'il comptait les jours. « Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je pense. »

Daisuke et Ruri échangèrent un regard entendu. _Quels idiots. _

Hiashi tira machinalement sur son bandeau marqué du symbole de Konoha, qu'il portait autour du cou, pour que n'importe qui puisse le distinguer aisément d'Hizashi malgré leur ressemblance confondante. Son frère le nouait autour de sa tête, pour dissimuler son front, comme tous les membres de la Bunke. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que le reste du village puisse voir la marque de leur esclavage.

Il arrêta son geste dès qu'il en prit conscience, sachant que ses partenaires le prendraient pour un signe de nervosité. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

« Je vais rentrer, annonça-il d'un ton égal.

- Ah. Ben, nous aussi, je suppose », dit Daisuke avec un coup d'œil à Ruri, qui haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

Après les salutations d'usage, ils se séparèrent. Hiashi éprouva un certain soulagement à se trouver de nouveau seul. Ruri et Daisuke étaient de bons ninjas, des partenaires sur lesquels on pouvait compter, mais un parfois un peu trop bruyants, et surtout un peu trop intrusifs à son goût. Pourtant, une sensation de malaise au creux de son estomac ne le quittait pas.

Il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Ce malaise lui était bien trop familier. Il le ressentait chaque fois qu'Hizashi partait en mission.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de jumeaux au cours de la longue histoire du clan Hyûga. Aussi, la naissance d'Hiashi et d'Hizashi avait provoqué bien des remous. Surtout parce qu'Hiashi, en tant qu'aîné du chef de clan, était destiné à prendre à son tour la tête des Hyûga.

Hizashi avait été marqué, lors du troisième anniversaire des jumeaux, mais dans un premier temps ils avaient bénéficié d'une certaine indulgence, à cause de l'absence de tradition en la matière. On les avait laissés être ensemble, oublieux du fossé que l'ordre de leur naissance creusait entre eux. La Soke et la Bunke. Les maîtres et les esclaves. Hiashi et Hizashi avaient passé leur enfance sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même camp.

Leur père, le sévère Hattori Hyûga, avait fini par réaliser que c'était une erreur de les laisser être trop proches. Quand ils furent devenus genins, les choses commencèrent à changer. Ils furent placés dans des équipes différentes, mais comme ils étaient du même niveau, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils n'eurent plus le droit de partager la même chambre, et on s'arrangea pour que leurs missions leur laissent peu de temps en commun.

Hiashi comprenait la nécessité de tout cela. Son père la lui avait bien expliquée.

_Un jour, mon fils, tu seras à la tête du clan. Alors tu devras prendre en considération le bien du clan dans son ensemble. Tu ne pourras pas te permettre de te préoccuper d'une personne en particulier. Surtout pas d'un membre de la Bunke. Même s'il s'agit de ton frère jumeau._

La raison d'Hiashi savait où était son devoir. Leur père pensait qu'il suffisait que ses fils passent moins de temps ensemble pour le lien qui les unissait cesse d'être un problème. Hiashi consacrait toutes ses ressources à lui faire croire qu'il avait raison. Mais quand Hizashi n'était pas là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le manque.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la vision d'une silhouette familière.

« Aya ! » appela-t-il.

La jeune fille brune, partenaire d'Hizashi, se retourna. Son regard vague se posa sur Hiashi.

« Hiashi ? Oh bonjour. Je crois bien que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Evidemment. Tu étais en mission. Où est mon frère ? »

Hiashi vit les yeux d'Aya s'embrumer à nouveau, et retint un soupir exaspéré. Mener une conversation avec Aya était une tâche épuisante. Elle était pourtant une kunoichi efficace, du moins quand on lui avait soigneusement détaillé les objectifs de la mission. Il se demandait où ses partenaires trouvaient la patience nécessaire.

« Aya ?

- Hiashi ? Excuse-moi. Je suis surprise de te voir.

- Eh bien… Je rentre chez moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant.

- J'aurais cru que tu serais avec Hizashi.

- Je te demandais justement où il était…

- Est-ce qu'Hizashi aime les sucreries ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Je voulais lui en apporter, mais, s'il n'aime pas ça…

- Hiashi ? » fit une autre voix derrière lui.

Le jeune Hyûga se retourna. Il reconnut avec un certain soulagement un autre coéquipier d'Hizashi, Sato. Avec lui, au moins, il pourrait avoir une conversation raisonnable. Sato était quelqu'un de sérieux - trop sérieux, même, disait Hizashi. _Il est comme toi, frangin, mortellement sérieux._

« Ah, Sato. Bonjour.

- Je pensais que tu serais au chevet d'Hizashi. »

Les mots frappèrent Hiashi avec la force d'un coup de massue.

«Quoi ? Je ne savais… même pas que vous étiez rentrés…Mais de quoi tu… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hizashi ?

- Hizashi a été blessé… »

Le cœur d'Hiashi battait si fort qu'il entendit à peine les explications de l'équipier de son frère. Il perçut seulement « Hizashi est à l'hôpital de Konoha », et partit en courant.

Arrivé dans le hall de l'hôpital, il se força à se reprendre en main. Avec tout le calme dont il était capable en cet instant, il se dirigea vers l'accueil pour demander le numéro de la chambre de son frère.

Puis il monta à l'étage indiqué, chercha la chambre marquée du bon numéro, et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Hiashi reconnut avec un intense soulagement la voix de son jumeau.

Il poussa la porte. Son cœur se serra quand il vit Hizashi étendu dans un lit, pâle comme la mort, couvert de bandage. Mais son regard avait sa vivacité habituelle.

« Tiens, l'héritier du clan en personne daigne me rendre visite. » Sa voix était faible, mais assurée.

« Je ne savais même pas que tu étais rentré. Je viens de l'apprendre, en croisant Aya et Sato dans le village.

- Ah, je vois » La ton d'Hizashi se teinta d'amertume. « Comme d'habitude, quoi. J'aurais pu crever et tu ne l'aurais appris que le jour des funérailles. « Tiens, Hiashi, un membre de la Bunke est mort, si tu pouvais mettre la main sur tes vêtements de deuil, et passer faire un tour aux funérailles… ». Enfin, si j'étais mort, je pense que Père aurait pris la peine de se déplacer.

- Arrête, Hizashi.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas rapporter à Père ? Tu vas utiliser le sceau contre moi ? »

Hiashi sentait l'irritation le gagner. Les jumeaux se ressemblaient peut-être trait pour trait, mais n'en avaient pas moins des personnalités diamétralement opposées, et des avis différents sur de nombreux sujets. Quand ils étaient enfants, cela conduisait rarement à des disputes sérieuses, mais plus ils grandissaient, plus la réalité de leur clan les opposait. Déjà, Hiashi commençait à se demander pourquoi son frère lui avait autant manqué.

« Tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas ça, répondit-il sèchement.

- Pas encore.

- Ne parlons pas de ça. Raconte-moi plutôt ta mission, et comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état.

- Hm, ça ? Je me suis pris les pieds dans mon pantalon, et j'ai dévalé les escaliers. »

D'un regard sévère, Hiashi lui enjoignit d'être sérieux. Hizashi entreprit de narrer sa mission avec force de détails, parfois un peu enjolivés peut-être, mais certainement vrais dans l'ensemble. Hizashi avait bien des défauts, mais Hiashi savait que son frère n'était pas un menteur.

En écoutant Hizashi parler, il sentit peu à peu s'évanouir son irritation. Quand son jumeau en vint aux circonstances dans lesquelles il avait été blessé, Hiashi repensa aux paroles de son père.

_Si les circonstances l'exigent, tu pourrais être amené à sacrifier ton frère pour le bien du clan. Le moment venu, tu ne devras pas hésiter. Le rôle des membres de la Bunke est de se sacrifier pour le clan. Tu comprends, Hiashi ?_

Il détestait l'égoïsme qu'il y avait derrière la voix dans sa tête qui suppliait : _S'il vous plaît, faites que je ne sois jamais contraint de choisir entre mon frère et le bien de mon clan._ Il avait conscience que cet appel à la facilité était indigne de la force de caractère dont devait faire preuve celui qui serait un jour à la tête du clan Hyûga.

« Dis, Hiashi, tu m'écoutes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'écoute. Je constate que comme à ton habitude, tu t'es débrouillé pour te faire remarquer.

- Hé, j'ai reçu ses blessures en protégeant mes partenaires !

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

- C'est le grand frère ou l'héritier du clan le plus coincé de tout Konoha qui parle ?

- Il n'y a pas de différence entre les deux. Et n'insulte pas notre clan. »

Hizashi haussa les épaules, un geste qu'il regretta sans doute aussitôt puisqu'il grimaça de douleur.

« Hizashi, arrête de bouger. Tu vas gêner la cicatrisation de tes blessures.

- Oui, oui, Nii-sama. »

Hiashi fronça les sourcils. Hizashi ne l'appelait comme ça que pour se moquer de lui, car en général il n'était pas très friand des formules respectueuses. En fait, il ne respectait rien, pas même son propre clan. Hiashi détestait l'attitude perpétuellement rebelle de son frère.

« Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, Hiashi-kun, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'heure.

- Pourquoi tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ?

- La vie est suffisamment triste comme ça. Mieux vaut en rire. Mieux vaut rire du fait que je serais un esclave toute ma vie. »

Hiashi ne pouvait rien ajouter à cela. Pas s'il voulait éviter une nouvelle dispute qui ne mènerait à rien.

Heureusement ils furent interrompus par un léger coup frappé à la porte, et une infirmière à l'air fatigué entra avec un plateau.

« C'est la fin des visites. Il va falloir que vous partiez.

- Il ne peut pas rester un peu ? Personne n'avait prévenu mon frère que j'étais hospitalisé, il vient juste d'arriver… »

Hizashi offrit son plus beau sourire à l'infirmière, qui finit par quitter son air rébarbatif et sourire à son tour. Hiashi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, d'accord. Encore vingt minutes. Pas plus, hein ?

- Promis. Merci beaucoup. »

Quand elle fut sortie, Hizashi baissa les yeux sur son plateau et grimaça.

« Ce truc a l'air horrible. Je ne sais pas si je peux manger ça.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il faut bien que tu manges si tu veux retrouver des forces.

- Mais je suis sûr que c'est empoisonné. Tu vois, toutes les infirmières m'adorent, elles feraient n'importe quoi pour que je reste à l'hôpital plus longtemps. »

Hizashi leva vers son frère un visage rayonnant d'innocence, une expression qui n'était pas très convaincante chez lui.

« C'est l'inconvénient qu'il y a à transpirer le sex appeal. Tu devrais faire attention, toi aussi. Puisqu'on a le même visage. »

Hiashi le regarda un instant en clignant des yeux, puis éclata d'un rire joyeux, si inhabituel chez lui.

« Eh bien, ça y est, à l'âge de seize ans, mon frère est finalement devenu fou », commenta Hizashi, tandis que son jumeau riait de plus belle. « J'espère que ce n'est pas génétique. » Il attaqua son plateau-repas de bon cœur.

Hiashi essuya les larmes dans ses yeux, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il n'y avait vraiment plus que son frère qui soit capable de le faire rire comme ça.

Quand il reposa les yeux sur Hizashi, celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

« N'oublie pas de respirer frangin, je m'en voudrais d'être la cause de ta mort.

- Ferme la bouche, Hizashi, c'est écoeurant.

- Oh, c'est bon, maman.

- Hizashi… »

_N'oublie pas ton devoir, Hiashi._

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu ne peux pas frapper un blessé, pas vrai ? »

_Oui, Père._

_« _Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot. J'ai certainement fait quelque chose de terrible dans une autre vie pour t'avoir comme petit frère. »

_Je servirai le clan Hyûga du mieux que je pourrai. Jamais je ne faillirai à mon devoir._

Mais tout au fond de lui, Hiashi savait que sans Hizashi la vie ne serait qu'une longue attente de la fin.


End file.
